Daughter of the Volturi
by Team Non-canon
Summary: Bella isn't human, blah blah blah, imprints, etc. etc. etc. princesses. what ever. Paul can cook... -Wait what? Noo.. Read it, don't read it, review. Bad Ass Bella, Eddie hatin, and epic powers. Join the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Ok peeps, new story time! This story starts just after Bella convinces Edward that she is alive. Tis a Bella/Jacob story, an imprint story, and Bella haz a few powers. Shout out to: BlahSushi who is writing this awesome Bella/Jasper fic with my help, 7 Ace for being my epic Beta on short notice, and Gonna-be-an-author for just being epic and stuff. Questions, comments, concerns, and ideas are all welcome. Enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! THE BOOKS WOULD BE BETTER, THE VAMPS WOULD BE MORE OLD-FASHION VAMPY, AND BELLA WOULDN'T BE EMO, IF I WAS. ALSO THERE WOULD BE MORE ABS IN THE BOOKS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME NOW ONTO THE FEATURED EVENT…**

I peak from under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom. I recognize them immediately, so I duck under Edward's arm and run to hug Felix and Demetri.

"Demi! Felix! How are you?" I giggle as Demetri spins me around. Then he hands me over to Felix who safely puts me on the ground while slipping an arm around my waist, protectively as Alice enters the alleyway. She sends a glance at Edward, who shrugs. "Come on, _Eddie_. Don't you want to meet my daddy? Anyway, I'm sure my uncle wants to talk to you."

Then another shadow joins the group, Jane. "The princess is correct. Come." She then turns to me and hugs me.

"Bella, get away from them now! They are dangerous! Why would I meet your dad, Bella? I have already met Charlie. What's this about a Princess? There isn't a princess of the Volturi!"

"I will do as I please, Edward! If you must know, I am the Princess, now shut up before I have my guard behead you!" I reply calmly and sweetly. Then I turn to my guard, "I'll meet you guys in the throne room, okay? You guys can take the long way. I want to surprise Daddy," I say, sending Jane a thought, _take them all around the castle like 3 times! I want like ten minutes_. The guard members nod so I quickly teleport myself so that I'm sitting in my dad's lap. He jumps in surprise.

"What the hell! Isabella! I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to just teleport near unsuspecting people!" Dad says in an un-amused tone.

"Daddy, this is the first time you see me in 3 years, and the first thing you do is yell at me? Maybe I'll just go back to Forks! Before I was dragged here to save the life of a veggie vamp, I was getting 'along' rather nicely with my imprint, the Alpha of the shifter pack in La Push. So, I have all the reason to go back. Anyway, I think it would be a rather strategic move to join forces with them," I say.

"Is this shifter aware of whom you are?" I nod. "Then I give you my blessing. Now, I'm guessing you want to go get changed?" I nod and kiss Dad on the nose, then I teleport to my room in the tower. Once in my room, I 'zap' on my favorite outfit; a knee length pleated gold and black dress with a sweetheart neckline, five inch peep toe pumps in black, my gold Volturi crest necklace, my 20 carat diamond studs, my diamond and gold bangles, and of course my hand-made wolf bracelet from Jake. I then teleport to the back entrance to the throne room; just in time to hear Edward, Alice, Demetri, Felix, and Jane arrive.

"What did you do with Bella?" Alice cries. I decide to make my entrance then. I open the secret door, and walk over to my dad's throne on the left. As I near the throne, Daddy gets up and offers me the throne, the Cullen's gasp at this. I sit down sideways in the throne so that my legs are hanging off one arm-rest and my back is leaning against the other. "Bella, are those 5 inch heels?" Alice gasps.

"Well duh! What else would they be? Heels are the only thing I CAN walk in. Can we get on with this? I want to get back to Jake!" I reply, already bored.

"Bella! You look amazing! Why didn't you dress this well in Forks?" Only Alice would ask that.

"Well, first off, this whole outfit is worth more than your Volvo. Secondly, you can't really wear dresses in Forks, I would freeze. Let just get on with this!" I start texting Jake. _**Miss u! -B 3**_

"Bella, should I tell the story or do you want to?" Daddy asks. _**Miss u 2! Say hi to ur dad 4 me**_!

"Go ahead. I'll jump in when the time arises. If you don't mind, I'm going to paint my nails. Oh and by the way, Jake says hi." I zap my gold nail polish to me.

"Tell him I say hi. So, about 10 years ago, a woman with a child was brought in on one of the 'tours', once the feeding began, the child started to make the most god-awful sound in the world. After a minute or two of this, I became sick of the noise."

"The mean looking guy, then came over and picked me up and started to rock me. I stopped crying and fell asleep. The next day, I woke up in a new room with three really old guys watching me, one of them being the Meany from the day before. They then start to explain about vampires and ask me if I wanted to be the Princess. When you're eight and you are offered the privilege of being a princess, you would be crazy not to take it right?" I add. _**He says hi. How is the pack?**_

"Anyway, by the time Bella was 12, she had the whole castle at her will and she was showing signs of being an elf."

"Not the short ones that help Santa, either. More like the ones in _Lord of the Rings_. As it turns out, my mother was an Elvin priestess, she had many powers," I interrupt, as I read the text from Jake. _**They are good, but they miss ur cooking! **_

"So for a while we worked on her powers the best we could. Once we trained her to the best of our ability, Isabella decided that she wanted to learn of her people, so we contacted our friend Charles, who is an Elvin historian. He graciously accepted our offer and so Isabella moved in with Charles in Forks, Washington." _**Well, tell Paul that the panda is in the TV, he will understand.**_

"You know the rest of the story until you left. After you left, I fell apart for about a week. After that, I started to hang out with Jake, Charlie's friend's son; he is about a year younger than me. It was going great for about two months, and then Jake stopped talking to me. After a week or so, I figured it out; Jake turned into a shifter. I confronted him and he imprinted on me on the spot. Since then, everything was going great until I decided to go cliff diving without one of the boys and the pixie saw it and thought I committed suicide. Rosie decides to tell Dickward and he came here to die. I would have thought Rosie would have known me better than that, but oh well," I finished the story.

"Why would Rosalie know you? She hated you," Edward asked, apparently ignoring the Dickward jab.

"Because we were best friends. We had silent conversations through my powers. She may have hated me on the outside, but we are like sisters. She even visits me on occasion in La Push," I explain, finishing my nails. _**THNX honey! I love you! I can't believe you had lasagna in the freezer! When I told Paul that, he burst out laughing. Love you!**_

"What? She can't go into La Push that would break the treaty!" screeched Edward.

"Well, one of the many perks of being the only one who knows how to cook in the pack, all I had to do is threatened to stop cooking and that shut them up right away!" I giggle. _**Tell Paul that if he cooks for the next few days that I'm gone I'll make whatever he wants for dinner when I get back. =)**_ "So, Daddy, are we done here? I want to get back to La Push. I have a shopping trip with the girls this weekend and I can't miss it because the boys need clothing."

"Sure, honey, but I think the Cullen's have a few questions for you," Daddy says. I nod.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were an elf?" Alice asks. "Or part of the Volturi for that matter?"

"Well, I only tell those I trust. So, I told Carlisle, Jazz, and Rose. Carlisle because Uncle Aro said that I should, Jasper because I knew he could see that I was of elfin descent and that's why he stayed away from me. He was afraid I would make him go bye-bye. Rose, I decided that she needed a friend so I told her," I answer simply._** He says that he will hold you to that. When will you be home?**_

"You didn't trust us with that information?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I reply, not wanting to elaborate.

"If you're part of the Volturi, why didn't you have a guard with you?" Alice asks.

"I did, that's why I hung out with your family so much. Carlisle was my guard member. He has been part of the guard for years," I reply, thinking over what all I'm packing to bring back to La Push.

"Oh, don't lie; you only hung out with us because you were helplessly in love with me," Edward sneers.

"Nope, I didn't even like you. You are an arrogant prick that was cheating on me with your sister. You think I didn't know? I see it in your mind and in visions. Then I told Jasper. That's why he lunged at me at my birthday party. I saw that you knew that I would get a paper cut and that Jasper would lunge for me. I also saw that you would leave me, and then I would find my soul mate. So, Jasper did me a favor and attacked me. What I don't understand is why you stopped him. I would have taken care of myself. That was your last question, I'm leaving now." I turn to Daddy, "Can I build a house in LA Push, please?"


	2. Author Death

Hi guys, friend of the author here. I am typing to inform you that Team-Non Canon has unfortunately suffered a fatal injury and can no longer write fanfiction. Long story, it involved a bucket… :I

Anways, This means there will be no more updates from here, and no fanficton. I know, this saddens you all IMMENSELY. Just be glad she left her password with me to inform you all, it was one of her last wishes.

Saddest Regards,

-Friend of the late author


End file.
